


Headache

by GratefulLurkingAnon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Emetophobia, Gen, Illness, Sickness, headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GratefulLurkingAnon/pseuds/GratefulLurkingAnon
Summary: “Goddamn drink or I’m going to pour the water inside your nose”





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylor_tut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/gifts).



Gwen was taking two days, one night off and David was on his own with the campers. The first day went relatively well but in the morning of the second day, David woke up drenched in sweat and with a crushing headache. His bangs where glued to his face. David brushed them aside with his hand and slowly sat up. This when he realized it was not only his head aching but his back, shoulders and neck as well.

   David tried to massage his shoulders and neck to relieve the pain but it didn’t help much. He took a shower to wash off the sweat. As long as he stayed under the running water, the aching didn’t feel as bad but as soon as he got out, he pain came back with full force. David took a painkiller and carried on with his usual morning routines hoping the aching would ease off within the hour.

   When David arrived to the mesh hall, it was still empty. He felt a bit nauseous but thought eating would improve his condition so he forced himself to eat.  He managed to eat one slice of peanut butter toast, then rested his head on his hands, massaging his temples with his thumbs.

   The kids started to turn up to the breakfast. If the rest of them weren’t there in fifteen minutes, David would need to go to wake them up.  The mesh hall was starting to get louder. When he heard few kids shrieking, he finally started paying attention to what the kids were doing. While he had been spacing off, the campers had started a full-fledged food fight.

   “Kids, stop that and clean up this mess,” David told tiredly. Someone threw porridge at his face. David gathered himself and said with a bit louder voice: “Kids, that’s enough. You won’t get any energy from the food that is on the walls instead of your stomachs.  And you are going to need that energy for all the fun activates we have in store for today!”

   “Okay, I’ll eat the walls clean!” Nikki yelled, spooning the porridge off the wall.

  Nikki’s yell made David’s ears and head twinge.  “Nikki, don’t eat the food off the walls,” David told, leaning his head on his hand.

   “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Max asked, standing next to David.

   “What do you mean?” David replied, faking a smile.

   “You been just sitting there, not giving a shit about the chaos taking place in this very same room, are you hung over or something?” Max said.

   David’s smile turned softer. He patted Max’s head. “Don’t worry about me Max, I’m okay,” David told.

   “I wasn’t worried,” Max told, pushing David’s hand away.

   Even when cleaning up after themselves, the kids were being noisy.  David’s head felt like it was going to explode. He needed to get outside to get some fresh air. David shakily stood up, swaying a little when he walked. His field of view kept splitting in two and combining back to one again.  When he got outside, David sat down, leaning his back against the mesh hall’s outer wall.  The feeling of queasiness seemed to just get worse.

    Since Gwen wouldn’t be back before the evening, David had to watch after the kids but to be honest, he would had preferred going back to his bed and lying down with a cold towel over his face. But right now, he just had to bear it. “What did we have planned for today anyways?” David thought and took out a small piece of paper. “Musical instruments.”

 

“Okay, this day’s theme is music. We have a lot of different instruments here at Camp Camp but that’s not all: with a little bit imagination, you can create your own instruments! Like carving a willow pipe or making maracas by filling ketchup bottles with dried peas. You all can choose the instrument of your liking or create one. When everyone has found their instrument, we’ll form an orchestra and play together,” David told.

   “Wow, that’s probably the dumbest activity this far. And every other activity before this have already been fucking worst,” Max noted.

    “Now now Max, you can’t know if you’re going to like something if you don’t try it first,” David told.

   “Sigh, fine,” Max told, grabbed two stick lying on the ground and smashed them together, creating a loud “Klank klank klank” –noise.

   David’s head felt like it was splitting in half. Maybe it was still not too late to change today’s activity to something less noisy. Someone had started playing the flute, hitting extremely high notes. David collapsed on his knees, first holding his hand on his forehead, then sliding it down to cover his mouth.

   Max dropped the sticks down. “David, are you going to puke?”

   David shook his head but then nodded, sprung up and ran towards the nearest bush and threw up. He was dizzy and shaking, vomiting had not made him feel better. David took few steps backwards and lied down his back against the grass. Soon, Max’s face appeared over him.

   “You look like crap,” Max told.

   “Sorry…” David mumbled and closed his eyes.

   Max took out David’s cell phone and walked a bit further away from David so David would not hear him talking. Max searched for Gwen’s number and rang to her. After short wait, Gwen answered: “David, this better not be-”

    “I’m not David,” Max told.

   “Max, did you steal David’s phone again?” Gwen asked.

   “Gwen, you need to come back, now,” Max told.

   “Now? Listen, even if you had a good reason for this, I’m two hours driving trip away from the campsite. What’s wrong?” Gwen asked.

   “David threw up and just keeps lying on the ground. I don’t know what’s wrong but he keeps holding his head a lot,” Max told.

   “He what…? Max, listen to me very carefully. Make David lie on his side and then get the Quarter Master to carry David back inside and make the room as dark as possible. Make sure he drinks enough fluids and place something cold on his head. I’ll get there as soon as I can. Can you handle this?” Gwen asked.

   “Yes,” Max replied. He ended the call and returned to David. “David, can you get up?”

   “Ugh, let me just… A bit longer…” David replied.

   “That’s not even a full sentence asshole,” Max noted but then said: “At least lie on your side so you don’t choke on your own puke.”

   David changed his position.  Max thought it might be best to ask help from his friends since he wasn’t sure where Quarter Master even was. The campers might not be able to carry David but they could help with finding the Quarter Master.

  “Okay, David’s dying or something, we need to find the Quarter Master. If you find him, get his ass over here,” Max told.

   The campers spread out. Max went inside the mesh hall, took out two cold water bottles and walked back to David. He opened a bottle and poured water over David’s head.

   “Max, what are you doing…?” David asked feebly.

   “What do you think I’m doing? Here, drink this,” Max told, pushing the bottle’s edge on David’s lips. After one gulp, David refused to drink any more.

  Other kids managed to find the Quarter Master, who then carried David back to his room.  Max placed a bucket next to David’s bed, closed all the curtains and turned the lamps off. He got some ice out of the freezer and filled a basin with water and ice. He soaked a towel in it and placed it on David’s forehead.

   “Drink,” Max ordered, pushing the opened water bottle on David’s lips. David refused to open his mouth. “Goddamn drink or I’m going to pour the water inside your nose,” Max threatened, which proved to be effective since David opened his mouth.

   The time was passing slowly. David lied still in bed eyes closed but he didn’t seem to be asleep. Max spent his time browsing the internet with David’s phone. Finally, he could hear a car driving in the yard. Gwen was back.

   Gwen hurried to check on David. After this, she turned to Max and told him quietly: “Thank you Max. I can take care of things from here, you can go play with others.”

   “Whatever,” Max replied embarrassed.

   

David spent the next day lying in the bed but the day after that, he was back to his cheery, bit annoying, old self.

   “Max, thank you, for taking care of me,” David told, smiling softly to the boy.

   “Tch, I didn’t do it because I wanted to, I just thought it would be bad if people thought we killed our camp counselor,” Max told.

   David continued smiling. “I’ll go buy you some kind of treat as a reward, what do you want?” David asked.

   “How about you give me some cash instead,” Max told.

   “Haha, take your time trying to decide but before that… Can I have my phone back…?” David asked.

   “No,” Max replied.


End file.
